Cyrus Potter-Grant
by FarmerKailey
Summary: Harry Potter has a little brother of no knowledge of his older brother so when The 5th (unknown) Marauder disappears from home. Cyrus attempts to find his brother causing a new prophecy to be told and he to be the one to unite it together. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. (Takes place from the start of COS) AU
1. Chapter 1

**August 31st 1981**

He came out crying. He was for sure not the happiest baby on the planet, for he would not stop crying until His Uncle Donald Jr. held him. Then all the sudden he stopped crying. James said "well eh, Gold. Looks like you're his keeper. How would you like to be his godfather?" Uncle Gold than softly smiled and replied "what? YES! Prongs? Why would I say no?! B-b-u-u-t-t i'm supposed return back t-o w-w-washington in a w-w-week."

Prongs smiled and replied "Mischief Communicate." A mirror popped out. Remus than said "Remember each of our maps? Well, We modified it. so we can talk to you and each other from anywhere. " Don Jr. Then replied "Wow! thanks Padfoot, Prongs,Moony,Wormtail! " while tears formed in his eyes. Lily, after watching the whole scene then blurted out "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GONNA NAME HIM!?" James then stood there in fear while Don stood up. Don showing off his cunning replied "What about Cyrus? It's a name in greek that means Pure Love." ( **Author Here, Um... I made the pure love part up, Please don't take this** **DEFINITION** **literally.)** Lily looked like she was thinking there for a moment. Lily then said "That sounds really good. looks like you Don, and Remus are the level headed ones in the group." Sirius said "Oi!, I am too! Isn't that why you made me godfather?"

 **After Don returns back to his birthplace in the USA, He is met when he lands by his true love from childhood, Gloria!**

Don walked from the apparition point Only to see His Lovely Gloria! he makes a beeline towards her. He grins as he sees His son, Ryan who is a few years and a few had apparated to england to be with his friends as the welcomed their second child, he could not wait to see his family again. He said " I got to be cyrus's godfather!" Gloria smiled and said "oh Babe this is great!, so does that mean I get to see my hogwarts friends when we go to britain to see your Family's manor?"

Don replied "Yes Sweetcakes!" he than turned to his son and said "Ryan, I got a present for you!" He pulled from behind his back a child's toy 12 inch flying broom. Ryan Jumped and said "Yay Thanks Daddy!"

 **Two Months Later**

Don was chatting with James when he heard the door come knocking down and James Jump And shout "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY CHILDREN"

Don then called Padfoot and told him james was under attack.

Later that night He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. At that door was Cyrus all bloody and with a Crown-shaped scar on his cheek,

Don picked up Cyrus and turned to his new girlfriend after he and gloria divorced. "Kathy, Let's Take him in,"


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus had grown up a happy young magically raised boy. He expected to go to Ilvermony well, duh He was in america!

But on August 29, 1993 He trampled his way to the door to check the mail. He instead got a letter to "wuhhh...? Hogwarts? "

He turned to his father figure "Dad? Why did I get a letter to Hogwarts?" Don replied "Well Cyrus, Your real father and mother were english.

I think that automatically guarantees a letter to Hogwarts." Cyrus nodded. Don leaned out his arm and told cyrus "Oversea apparating. Get Ready."

 **A little while later**

He got everything on his list

 **September 1st**

He hugged Mom and shook hands with dad.

 **Cyrus POV**

I said to dad "Potter or Grant?" Dad shook his head and said "Potter." I nodded. and said "Bye."

I pushed my trunk on the train and put it up on the Compartment storage and sat down a little later, 3 kids one with Black messy hair like my red messy one and a red head with a girl with seriously bushy Brown hair came in. The first one said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" and sat down. the second one said "Hi, I'm Ron weasley and best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived."and sat down. The 3rd one sighed and levitated all 3 of their trunks and turned to me. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger who may you be?" I Replied "Cyrus Potter." Harry Jumped up and said " are you the one the prophecy speaks of?" I replied "yes." Harry hugged me. We spent the rest of the train ride talking to each other Avidly with the rest of the marauders kids until the train reached hogwarts. I jumped down and saw Hagrid. I waved to him as Hagrid saw my Ravenclaw step brother, Ryan who was in third year. he said "2 Potters... 1 Grant-Field, 1 Grant 1 lupin 2 blacks... This is gonna be a year! " We all waved to him and each other as Remus Jr. , Elizabeth, Paul, Maggie, Sirius Jr., and I loaded onto the boats. Hagrid said "You'll Get yer' first look at hogwarts in a second." It Was Stunning!

We were turned over to professor Mcgonagall...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyrus POV**

We were led into a small room where Professor Mcgonagall Gave her sorting speech and led us in.

She Pulled out a old ragged hat that began to sing

 _This year one joins the roost. The fifth house will be revealed United under him. the other four will choose to join or Not_

 _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, Slytherin, And Dragonwing._

Mcgonagall said "I have Never Heard of Dragonwing,."

We started with Allsworth, Samuel. After a few names, Elizabeth was called "Black, Elizabeth!" The sorting Hat shouted almost instantly "DRAGONWING!

Elizabeth was led into a side room. Next was "Black, Sirius Jr." GRYFFINDOR!,After a while the name shouted was "Grant,Maggie!" The Hat Shouted "DRAGONWING!" She was led away. the next name was Lestrange, Joe "DRAGONWING" Lestrange, Jack! "DRAGONWING" Malfoy,Draco! "SLYTHERIN" Malfoy, Salazar! "DRAGONWING" Malfoy, Lenicara! "Gryffin-HUFFLEPUFF!" The whole hall gaped at this. "Potter,Cyrus" As that hat was put on my head I saw a Great Hall Full of people gaping at me. The sorting hat shouted "DRAGONWING" I was led away.


	4. Chapter 4

I was told to sit on the chair while they quickly did Remus's Sorting. Lupin, Remus JR! as Remus sat on the stool the hat shouted "DRAGONWING!" We were led to the side room.

 **10 minutes later-**

 **Ginny POV**

Dumbledore had told me what to do. Trick the supposed missing The-Other-Boy-Who-Lived into becoming a friend of mine.

As Cyrus was called up I knew instinctively he was the leader, T-O-B-W-L,And would be Very rich. As I was done thinking, The hat shouted out "DRAGONWING" and he was led aside. After 30 mins, Lizzie was called up "WEASLEY, ELIZABETH!" "DRAGONWING" "WEASLEY, ELI" "DRAGONWING" "WEASLEY, FALCON!" "DRAGONWING" My name was called up...

 **Ron POV**

I watched as the hat shouted...


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd Person POV**

The hat shouted "SLYTHERIN"

 **Ginvera POV**

I threw a fit. Look,NO WEASLEY HAD EVER BEEN IN SLYTHERIN!

 **Ron POV**

I was shocked. I was flabbergasted. I was BLUSHING.

 **Cyrus POV**

Suddenly after Zabima, Gorla My hair grew changing from red to black with red streaks, I shot up to 5'8, My Glasses disappeared , and my voice sounded deeper.

 **DumbleDore POV**

I saw as Special's Bound magic broke loose.


End file.
